


Blessed Info

by JustSimon



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after END ROLL's true ending 1.
Relationships: Informant/Gardenia?
Kudos: 2





	Blessed Info

Russell's personality known as Informant found himself in some white place, but he wasn't alone, there also was a girl in a yellow shirt and skirt, with a long white hair, from first sight people can say this girl is Gardenia, but this girl also had some angel wings, sticking out of her head, angel's halo above her and emotionless expression on her face, she is Gardenia's other self, which is known as Gardenia? Or Other Gardenia.  
"Well, well, look who we have here." 'Informant, we're never saw each other but you know me, how?' "Oh come on, i am an Informant, its actually my job collect the information about anyone and anything, at least it was my job." 'Do you have an information where are we?' "I believe its limbo, place between heaven and hell, in this place sent spirits with uncompleted deeds, but, i don't know why are we here, i mean, we're never been real anyway. So i wondering, why?" Then a some mysterious voice talked with them both  
;Informant, Other Gardenia, do you know why are you here?; 'Um nope, can you tell us and who you are?' "I think i know which is this a voice, you are a GOD, right?" ;Correct and i am here to give you a new life, are you ready to reunite with your originals?; "Wait, what? Really? But why?" ;I saw what you did before, Informant you were too unpleasant and you had some dark aura, you also destroyed many living books and tried kill Rusell and his friends.; "It was a game, or even a challenge whi-" ;SILENCE!; "I am sorry." ;Other Gardenia, you were too cold and indifferent to people.; 'I understand and i will take any punishment from you.' ;Ahem. Like i said earlier, i am here to give you a new life, maybe you not were such a good persons, but i saw, those kids were important for you and you tried care about them in your own way, they would disappear without you, that's why, you became their guardians in dreams and friends in reality, or even siblings, but that's not all, as siblings you will be growing together with them.; "So that means, when they became adults me and her became adults too?" ;Correct.; "This is... A GREAT NEWS! Ahem, sorry for this emotional burst." ;But there is one condition.; 'What is it?' ;You should refuse from your names forever and take a new ones. You should do this now.; "Hmm ok, actually i have a name for Gardenia's self. How about.. Ange." 'Like, short from angel? Very funny.' "Come on, i think its a cute name." 'Actually i don't mind, so yeah, call me Ange. And i have an idea about your name. Midori.' "Midori? From Japanese meaning green, its because i have a green eyes?" 'Pretty much yeah.' "Hmm... I like it, its fit to me." ;Are you both sure about your new names?; /Yes.\ ;So be it, you are not an Informant and Other Gardenia anymore, now your names is Midori and Ange, never forget about that. And now, its time for your reincarnation.;   
There was a white flash and after that former Informant and Other Gardenia found themself in a familiar place.  
"I can't believe it, we are in the InforMashun, this is my home, that means we are in dream, but somehow, i can feel, this dream belongs not only to Russell, this dream connected with the others, and i sure you know them." 'I guess we should go and meet our originals.'   
But when Ange was ready to leave InforMashun, Midori grabbed her for a hand.   
"Wait a second my angel with a poker face." 'Sigh, what is it Midori.' "I just thought, since we have a new life, how about learn each other better?" 'Wait, you mean a date? I thought you love Russell.' "Ange don't be ridiculous, i am just his personality and well, he like brother for me, even if i denied it. But somehow i know that somewhere, some artists draw me and Russell together, and in those arts i often flirting. Ughghghgh. I feel myself bad, when i have this feeling. So what did you say about date in this dream world, after kids will woke up?" 'I guess you don't leave me alone until i agree.' "C O R R E C T." 'Sigh, fine.' "Great, just you wait and you will see, that i am not so bad how you think about me." 'I really doubting in this.' "Don't be like that. Now, let's meet our originals, Ange." 'After you, Midori."   
From that day Ange and Midori began spend a lot of time with Gardenia and Russell, about their date, it will a story on a next time.


End file.
